clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadence/Gallery
Gallery Cadence in-game Cadence With In-game.png|Cadence in-game Cadence With Boombox In-game.png|Cadence with her Boombox in-game Cadence With Boombox2 In-game.png|Cadence with a Purple Boombox in-game Cadence With Microphone In-game.png|Cadence with a Microphone in-game Cadence With Lolz In-game.png|Cadence with Lolz in-game with her Wristbands Cadence With LolzGlitch In-game.png|Cadence with Lolz in-game without her Wristbands Cadence's Player Cards Cadence_Playercard_New.png|Cadence's player card. Cadence_Playercard_New (Puffle).png|Cadence's player card with Lolz. Cadence_Playercard_New (Boombox).png|Cadence's player card with her boombox. Cadence_Playercard_New (Purple Boombox).png|Cadence's player cardwith Purple Boombox. Cnpc.png|Cadence's preview player card for the Ultimate Jam. Cadence background madddddddddd.PNG|Cadence's first background. new cadencesdsfdsfs.PNG|Cadence's second background. File:Cadence_(2).png|Cadence's third background. saddddddddd.PNG|Cadence's background icon. Cadence signature Cadence's Signature.PNG|Cadence's signature. Cadence in-game spotted Cadence Waves.jpg|Cadence waving, while saying one of her phrases. Cadence wiki.png|Cadence spotted during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. Cadence-PenguinPlayAward2010.jpg|Cadence quotes, "BUT KEEP THIS PARTY GOING!" cadence dance.PNG|Cadence in the Dance Lounge during the Music Jam 2010. hey bro!.PNG|Cadence spotted during Music Jam 2010. Cadence in room.png|Cadence spotted during the Music Jam 2011. Cadence1.png|Cadence spotted during the Music Jam 2011. cadence1.PNG|Cadence spotted at the Night Club during the Fashion Show. Cadence Spotted.PNG|Cadence spotted at the Night Club during the Fashion Show. PB.jpg|Cadence and the Penguin Band performing at the Epic Show during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Cadence At Ultimate Jam 2012.PNG|Cadence spotted during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Screenie19.png|Cadence spotted during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Cadence Epic Show Ultimate Jam.png|Cadence up-close at the Epic Show (Note her Golden Microphone). 1joshuarulesMeetsCadence4thTimeLolz1stTime.png|Cadence spotted during the Hollywood Party. Episode Appearances File:Cadence in "The Party starts now!"..jpg|Cadence as seen in The Party Starts Now. File:GhostsJustWannaDance19.png|Cadence as a ghost in Ghosts Just Wanna Dance. File:Cool In The Cold.jpg|Cadence as seen on the cover of Cool In The Cold without her wristbands. File:CoolintheCold6.png|Cadence skating in Cool in the Cold. File:CoolintheCold16.png|Cadence in the Cool in the Cold music video. Artwork Cadence_Power_Card.png|Her power card (that can be obtained from Card-Jitsu Fire codes). AA_and_Cadence_Dance.png|Aunt Arctic and Cadence dancing. .0331_awards_lg.jpg|Aunt Arctic, Gary, Cadence, and the Penguin Band in the Backstage. Candce CP.png|A picture of Cadence posing. Lolz.png|Cadence's Puffle: Lolz. UltimateJamWallpaper.png|On a wallpaper for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam along with Rocky and CeCe. ask cadence.png|Ask Cadence! ask cadence scrolled.png|Ask Cadence when scrolled. dance moves!.png|Cadence dancing with a penguin, similar to Aunt Arctic and Cadence dancing. CADENCE-Ultimate-jam-Top-copy.png|Cadence - Ultimate Jam. Cadence_Rocky_CeCe.png|Cadence, Rocky and CeCe. Cadence66.png|Cadence with Golden Microphone. Cadence15.png|Cadence singing. cadence5.png|Cadence with her arms crossed. Cadence_Microphone.png|Cadence sitting. cadenceee.png|Cadence waving. Cadence8.png Cadencee3.png|Cadence running. post4.png|Cadence spinning some tunes. Cdence.png|Cadence close-up in a wallpaper Cadence6.png CadenceHomepage.png|Cadence crossing her arms. Cadence22.png|Cadence with a clipboard. Cadence From Unrealesed BG.png ROCKY CECE CADENCE 1000.PNG|Cadence with Rocky and CeCe. Cadence 2013.png|Cadence holding a clapperboard. Djcadence.png|Cadence dancing. Cadence Newish Pose.png|Cadence with a video camera. Spinning a puffle.png|Cadence's appearance in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman). Cadence with Shirt.png|Cadence with her DJ turntables. Cadence Album 2.png|Cadence in her new outfit. Adenc.png|Cadence singing while she's in her shirt. Cadned.png|Cadence with a record and in her shirt. BOTLxbJCcAAQpHw.jpg|Seen in the login screen for the Star Wars Takeover. Cadence in star wars takeover.png|Cadence as Princess Leia Organa. BOq 9OVCYAALeUL.png Other File:Cadence_stupid_.png|Cadence using slang. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries